<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by CitybytheBayside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165464">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside'>CitybytheBayside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha injures herself, and Steve strives to help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit!”</p><p>Steve heard the profanity exclaimed from around the corner of the hallway. He knew it was uttered by his redheaded partner, and he knew it was said in irritation. The question now was, why?</p><p>Steve moved up and rounded the corner. He saw Natasha leaning again the right side hall with her arm, limping.</p><p>“Nat?”</p><p>She looked back to him. “Hey Steve”.</p><p>“I heard you swearing. What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing, the heel of my boot buckled. Just tweaked my ankle is all”.</p><p>She kept moving forward but it was clearly causing her pain. Steve closed the gap between them, lifting her arm and ducking his head under it, bracing her onto him.</p><p>“We’re going to the medic”.</p><p>“We’re not going anywhere, Cap”. </p><p>He knew this defence mechanism well. She’s used it prior during missions and when she burned her hand on a hot pan.</p><p>He let her go. “Okay, then walk down the hall without any support. No wall either”.</p><p>She gave him a glare, but clearly prepared to meet his challenge. She moved one step before he felt her sling her arm back around his shoulders.</p><p>“Let’s go to the medic”. she remarked through gritted teeth. Steve made sure to look slightly away from her to avoid being chastised for grinning. The pair walked towards the medic. They stopped upon arriving to the stairs that led down to the first floor medbay. </p><p>“I’m not being carried bridle style”. she immediately said.</p><p>“Going down as is will hurt your ankle further, so what do you propose?”</p><p>He looked to her. She had a look on her face that indicated she was in deep thought. </p><p>“Only other option is a piggyback”.</p><p>She sighed. “Save me, my prince”.</p><p>With the go ahead, Steve scooped her up into his arms and proceeded down the stairs.</p><p>“Don’t take this to mean I’m helpless”.</p><p>“Nat, there’s plenty of words that describe you. Helpless isn’t one of them. But that doesn’t mean you should be so resistant if you need help”.</p><p>She didn’t reply. He couldn’t help but notice her rest her head against his shoulder though.</p><p>He got her to medbay, where the doctor determined she had a third degree ankle sprain. Natasha sat on the doctors table as he applied a boot to the foot.</p><p>“Hey”. Natasha said to Steve, who stood next to her. He looked at her.</p><p>“Hey”.</p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you. And...sorry for being difficult. I do have a hard time admitting when I need help. I’m glad there’s guys like you to not let me go it alone”.</p><p>He smiled, cupping the back of her head in his hand, her red hair running through his fingers.</p><p>“It’s really no trouble” he said, and placed a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t notice, but for a few seconds her face was a deeper red than her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>